1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguisher alarms and more particularly pertains to a new fire extinguisher location system for identifying the location of a fire extinguisher for either emergency personnel or a user in response to the activation of a smoke alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoke and fire alarms are known in the prior art. Known prior art fire alarms include U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,919.
The fire extinguisher location system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locating the fire extinguisher in response to a smoke alarm.